1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to cat scratching apparatus, and, more particularly, to cat scratching apparatus that use replaceable parts and are wall-mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that cats have an innate need to sharpen their claws on a daily basis, and that they often choose household furniture on which to do so. This results in frayed, tattered, and unsightly wall surfaces and furniture.
Many cat owners purchase cat scratching posts, which are generally comprised of free standing, wooden posts covered with carpeting. However, these devices are less than ideal because they can be tipped over by the force of the cat""s clawing motions, which often startles the cat making it less likely to use it to satisfy its clawing needs. These scratching posts are relatively large and take up considerable space in the main living room of the home. With continued use, they look tattered and unsightly. The owner may then either wastefully throw the scratching post away, or keep it and allow it to detract from the appearance of the room in which it is placed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a scratching apparatus for cats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a scratching apparatus that the cat will use on a regular basis in place of furniture or other objects in the home.
It is an object of the present invention to create a scratching apparatus that takes up less room, is less noticeable, and is more appealing than typical scratching posts.
These and other objects of the invention are met by an inconspicuous kitty corner scratching apparatus designed to be attached to the outside corner of a wall. The apparatus includes a piece of carpet adhesively attached to an elongated V-shaped carpet support plate. The carpet support plate is selectively attached to an elongated, rigid, V-shaped, wall-mounting bracket that is vertically aligned and permanently attached at a desired height over the outside corner of a wall.
The two outer longitudinal edges of the wall-mounting bracket extend outward from the wall and are engaged by the two outer longitudinal edges of the carpet support plate when the carpet support plate is longitudinally aligned over the wall-mounting bracket. Lateral movement of the carpet support plate over the wall-mounting bracket is prevented. End caps are attached to the upper and lower ends of the carpet support plate which prevent movement of the carpet support plate on the wall-mounting bracket and provide a more xe2x80x9cfinishedxe2x80x9d appearance.
The apparatus is designed for easy assembly and easy replacement of the piece of carpet.